The Next Generations Great and Small
by prolixius5
Summary: The beginning is a very delicate time..." Whether human, alien or machine, all beginnings are unique. Here is my modest attempt at briefly describing the precise moment everything changes.
1. Ian

**Next generations... Great and Small**

**"_The beginning is a very delicate time..._". Whether human, alien or machine, all beginnings are unique, sometimes in joy, or in pain. Here is my modest attempt at briefly describing the precise moment everything changes.**

**I have more under way and will post them when ready. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. They are always appreciated :-).**

**BR by Alysoun. Thanks for your precious advice, as always. This first chapter is dedicated to my "Imzadi".**

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

**Chapter 1: Ian**

Relates to the episode "The Child" - Riker's POV.

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I'm standing here. Listening. Amazed. In a shock. You're gonna have a baby!

When you said you were pregnant, I stared at you, frowning, with so many questions on my lips, like who's the father. When you explained the most awkward way this happened, my main concern was your safety. Then I sort of accepted the idea, seeing you so confident about it.

I always hoped we'd get together again. The way we were before going our separate ways and finally being assigned to the same ship. You were always on my mind, even when we were light years away from each other. I never imagined anyone else but you as my beloved wife.

I am standing back with my shoulder leaning against the wall. You can not see me, but I'm here, watching you, watching over you, as you're about to live through this extraordinary experience. I would not miss this for the whole galaxy. Even if I'm not a part of this adventure of yours.

You are glowing. I wish I could hold you hand right now. I should be there at your side. Showing you all the love that's in my heart. I wish the baby were ours. The most precious gift I have been dreaming to give you.

And suddenly, here he is. Delivery was quick, painless, wonderful. You smile at him and cry.

From where I stand, I can feel the magic of this instant. I need to have a look at him. I need to be at your side. Hold your hand. Share just a little of your happiness.

You finally see me. I smile. "_He is beautiful, just like his mother"_. You smile back, with tears in yours eyes.

You have never been so lovely. I have never felt so lonely.

The one holding your hand during delivery thanks you for allowing him to participate in the moment. I did too, in my own way. Discreet. Concerned. You know I'm there for you And I always will be.

Imzadi!

_\\//


	2. Q

**Chapter 2**

Related to episode "Déjà Q"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

OK, let's think about this very carefully. I'm about to be reborn as a mortal being into... what? They told me I have to choose and I have to choose fast. But there are so many species I could pick up.

Vulcan? Certainly not. Though I acknowledge their polished logic, their structured mind and reasoning discipline, this would be totally boring after a while. And they have no sense of humor.

Borg? No way. Only part of them is alive, they are just obedient parts of a stupid war machine destroying or swallowing everything they can put their nanites on.

Bynars? That would be funny. But I would lack some "presence", they are too small. OK, I confess their intellect is somewhat superior but how could I easily interact with other species? They think and speak so fast. Besides, they don't look like conquerors.

Trill? I'd choose the symbiont of course. I could live several lives in different hosts. Yet, even the symbiont must die one day, I guess. And what about managing two egos simultaneously; I already have enough trouble managing my own. And on top of that, what about ending in a female body? OK, let's forget this one.

Ferengi? I sort of like their ability to play and seek lucrative opportunities at the expense of every naïve species they encounter. Yet, they are too dishonest and greedy inside. And what a dreadful look on the outside! I am not entirely sure this would be an option. I deserve a more elegant look.

Klingon? Well, this is not an option. They are tough, fierce, always rushing to new challenges. Shall I say they have a pea brain intellect and the only goal that matters to them is their sacred _Honor_ and dying in battle? That's right, dying in ... OK, not them! Remember, I want to LIVE.

Betazoid? Another interesting one? Sensing what others think and even manipulating them from time to time? I love the idea. And going naked at weddings? Well, being confined within the limits of a mortal shell would at least be compensated by great entertaining moments.

Changeling? Liquid state? Sharing the pond with all the others? I don't think so!

Edo? Not very challenging. Their only appealing quality is that they seek pleasure every minute of their miserable existence. But I am not convinced I'd love to run all the time. Right, definitely not these.

El-Aurian? That sounds interesting for sure. Living several hundred years could compensate for being mortal. And I'd notice changes in timeline beyond usual awareness... but why would THAT be useful? If I have no influence on anything whatsoever, I may as well live and let live... It'd be new to me.

The Continuum is pushing me to choose fast now.

I can think of one species: obviously weak, but with great strengths when facing hardships. They can show compassion and display a somewhat acceptable sense of humor. I could even try to get used to their annoying sense of hierarchy. They were considered inferior, retarded, savage... mostly be me, shall I confess? Nevetheless, they proved to be unable of grasping the infinite and subtle intricacies of the universe. Maybe I could help them progress, after all? I do have an IQ of two thousand and five.

OK, I choose THEM. I'll be one of THEM! I'm sure they'll treat me right.

Ouch, it's tickling, I can _feel_ everything now, I'm being pulled down, I can sense my weight, the air on my skin, ... on my bare skin! Heeeeeeelp, I'm falling... fast, too fast, towards a hard surface...I can barely stand the shrieking sound of my powers leaving me. I hope I made the right decision!

Ouuuch, it hurts! Here I am now, harshly landing totally naked on the bridge of a spaceship, surrounded by familiar faces. I'd better think of something to say, some sort of greeting…

_"Red Alert!"_

_\\//


	3. Lal

**Chapter 3: Lal**

Relates to episode "The Offspring", Data's and Lal's POV

_No copyright involved here as usual, just writing for fun. Hope you enjoy them so far. Please stay tuned, more to come... And thanks for the reviews...  
A special thanks to Alysoun for the BR!_

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

My father would be proud of me.

I may not have managed to understand and master all human qualities yet - despite my constant efforts and observation of their behavior - but I have reached the point when I feel the need to somehow emulate them and ensure the continuity of my uniqueness. After careful analysis, I have decided to create an android.

I have recently attended a gathering during which I learnt about a new submission matrix transfer technology, which would allow me to easily process my neural pathways and eventually transfer a copy of them into the positronic brain of the individual I have created.

I have not yet referred to Captain Picard on this project.

Yet, I feel some of my friends need to see the results of all these weeks of solitary confinement. I wish to share the birth of this new being, which should be functioning within all the established parameters that were defined for me by Doctor Soong. That is the reason why I have invited the Captain, as well as Deanna, Gordi, as my best friend, and the young Wesley Crusher.

I want to introduce them to my baby.

****

Emptiness. Data input. Sounds identification. No visual identification. More data input.

Movement. Descending. More data input.

Voices. I can hear.

Visual identification. Four voices. Not identified yet. One voice identified as my creator. One voice is female. I detect concern. About me.

What am I? Where am I? Why am I?

How did I get here?

The only presence I can identify is my father. I have so many questions to ask. I would like my neural net pathways to be more efficient. This is all functioning too slowly. I have to learn. I need more data input.

The four entities surrounding us have a different voice pattern to my father. Maybe they are as curious about me as I am about them. Maybe they will help me acquire more input.

My father seems to be in control. I will turn to him and ask him everything I need to know.

My life has just begun. He has told the others my name.

I'm Lal.

_\\//


	4. Spot

**Chapter 4: Spot**

Relates to episode "Genesis".

_Thanks Alysoun for the BR __J__ - and a special purrrr to Pix._

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

She would seek a refuge. Some place to hide. The time had come.

She felt it. Under her skin. Within her body. Something was about to change for ever. She felt calm. Serenity in her eyes.

She needed to be alone. No one around. No light. No noise. Some place warm. Cozy.

She slowly felt different. Changing. Something was happening to her, inside her.

After a while, she saw them. They were small. Drawn to her. They were different from her. Yet they were hers. So small. Warm. Soft. Yelling. She stayed there. Watching over them. Some inner impulse made her gather all of them around her. For protection.

Finally, she saw Him. Somehow familiar. She saw the hand. That hand that gave her food. She remembered. He was back. She would eat soon.

Inside her, some long forgotten sound was to become a purr again, soon...

_\\//


	5. Tam

**Chapter 5: Tam/Gomtuu**

Relates to episode "Tin Man"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

"I can hear you."

"And I can feel you."

"Where are you?"

"Not far now."

"Have you come to rescue me?"

"I have come to save what's left of my sanity."

"Do you think we can help each other?"

"I have to warn you. Some of them want to protect you; the others want to destroy you. You need to act for your own survival."

"But I do not want to survive. I have been alone for too long."

"So have I. The echoes of all these minds in my head have kept me isolated from the others since the beginning."

"How do you feel now?"

"Safe."

"The star is going to explode soon."

"I know."

"That's why I came here. To die."

"May I join you?"

"Why do you want to die?"

"I don't wanna die. Who knows what lies beyond?"

"I don't now."

"I'd like to go there with you, if you'll accept me."

"I have already customized my inner self for you."

"It is so quiet now. No echoes anymore. Just the single smooth and perfect embrace of your thought around my heart."

"Your ship is in danger. It's almost time."

"Can you save them?"

"Yes."

"Please save them! And then we'll travel beyond."

"As one."

"At peace... at last."

_\\//


	6. Odan

**Chapter 6: Odan**

Relates to episode "Odan"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I am human.

Almost.

Strange birth.

She is so brilliant, so lovely, so feminine.

She touched my soul. And I may lose her.

For the first time, I am in the wrong host.

Riker is dying trying to save my life. I integrated his body and my heart is in love with Dr Beverly.

How can I refrain from showing what I feel for her?

We may have only few hours left together. I can feel what Riker feels for her. Friendship. Trust. Respect. But not love. Not the way I feel for her.

Do I have the right to commit him and go any further? I have to. I need to.

I can see how she looks at me. How she missed me too. Through her tears, she is glowing.

This may be my last chance. My very last moments. With her. With life. Not with love.

For I do love her.

…

I am Trill.

Again.

Painful birth.

She is so beautiful, so sad. I wish I could touch her soul again.

I only touched her hand.

I am about to lose her.

I am in the right host. For the first time, I feel incomplete. Without her.

Without my Dr Beverly.

_\\//


	7. Minuet

**Chapter 9: Minuet**

Relates to episode "11001001"

**_This is a special extra one for ECE23, thanks a lot for your being there :-).  
In form of a drabble (I kinda like to write these now)._**

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O*

There was "before"

And there is now.

She was born a few seconds ago. He deliciously feels she is all he wished for all along.

She looks at him and makes him feel he was meant for her. Or is it the other way round? Who can tell?

Nothing else matters now than the two of them, dancing in a New Orleans bar, their heartbeats matching in perfect harmony.

He can almost loose himself in the illusion. She could almost join him in reality.

He picks The One question. "Waiting for You" she answers.

Sultry.

He is hooked!

__\\//_

_(Thanks a milion to all the readers who visited this story so far and for the reviews. I appreciate a lot. Stay tuned, more chapters to come. TNG is such a wonderful world!)_


	8. Hugh

**Chapter 7: Hugh**

Related to episode "I, Borg"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Locutus!

Locutus is on the human ship. We may have found a rescue!

Since we have been brought to this ship, they have analyzed us, tested us, questioned us.

We are alone. We need the connection with the hive. The humans have healed us. And fed us. We need more than food. We need... to assimilate them. But... they are many... and... we are one.

Why are they trying to resist? Resistance is futile. We will call the others and we will assimilate them, all of them.

One of the humans looks different. Has he been assimilated only a little? What is that device he wears on his face? He told us his name is Geordi. We can not hear him inside our mind. He has found a name for us. Why? We are third of five.

It has been so long since we have heard from our kind. The other voices are silent. We are cut from the collective. How are we supposed to act?

Locutus is here! He says that we will find a way to assimilate the humans. But we feel...

Geordi will not accept this.

He is... our friend.

Locutus is angry.

He knows.

He wants us to obey.

We...

can not...

help...

him...

Geordi...

is...

my friend.

I WILL NOT HELP LOCUTUS!

I am Hugh. And I have to go back to the hive, for the humans' sake.

_\\//


	9. Locutus

**Chatper 8: Locutus**

Relates to episode "Best of Both Worlds"

_I thought a drabble would suit to this one. I'd love to read what you think. Txs:-)_

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

.

Trapped on a metal table. He can already hear their thoughts. In his mind.

He will fight. To the death. He wants to die. To save his crew. To stop assimilation.

He resists.

How long has it been since he was abducted? Paralyzed? Raped by nanites?

His will, reduced to a mere illusion.

He tries to remember what he was... used to be.

He was Captain of... the cube. No. Not yet! Not without a fight!!...

He can feel the implants, sense the hive. The precious collective. They are One. He belongs.

He is Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile.

_\\//


	10. Pulaski

**Chapter 10: Pulaski**

Related to episode "Unnatural Selection"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

They meant no harm.

Nature and human stubbornness to push further away the boundaries of genetic feasibility has turned them into innocent lethal weapons.

And I am going to die.

Because of them, or better said, because of what they were made of. Highly sophisticated engineered all-resistant living beings.

It hurts so much. Muscles, joints. All is just a unique collection of pain. I feel like I have aged thirty years in less than a few hours... which is actually the case.

I wish I had been granted more time to get to know that Captain. He seems such an extraordinary leader. I should have been less arrogant and more complying. I have been hiding behind my medical doctor prerogatives quite a number of times.

All I wish for now is to have enough time to carry out some more research on these teenagers here. I wish all that knowledge of mine could finally serve a useful and modest objective. I will never be famous because of grand scientific achievements. Who cares? I certainly don't. Not anymore.

What hit me with such violence made me understand how precious life can be when it is taken from you too soon. My youth has gone. Not even time to mature. The end is almost at hand.

And I am in peace.

=O***

I am being born. Delivered from a spaceship womb.

I can see them in a blur, waiting for me in the delivery-transportation room.

I can hear, mingled with the Enterprise's constant vibrations, the echo of an old woman's voice trying to recompose herself.

I can smell that particular smell indigenous to the ship.

I can feel my body without feeling the excruciating pain. My hands are younger and move up to touch the face of the even more compassionate and humble doctor I have decided to be.

And now that they brought me back, I can utter words of gratitude to the ones who just saved me from that incurable hell.

I am being reborn.

_\\//


	11. Mariposa

**Chapter 11: Mariposa**

Related to episode "Up the Long Ladder"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

This sounds all so... repulsive! How could we ever go through this primitive and disgusting procedure?

Yet, replicative fading will annihilate us in the short run. Our way of ensuring the continuity of our species has been so polished, so studied, so... perfect, for lack of a better word. How could we ever imagine to procreate the way our ancestors did?

This Captain Picard and his Doctor Pulaski may have meant well, but when I listen to them, I can only feel they are forcing us into some... aberration.

How could I resolve myself to abide by any compromise that would lead the few of us into this humiliating agreement? This Odell and his miserable flock seem to me all too disruptive, non educated, hostile to say the least. It would take ages for us to bring their primitive minds to an acceptable level of development so we could share on a minimal civilized basis.

_The broader the base, the better_. Did I hear it right? Would we really have to ... - ooh the word itself seems so nauseating - ... to share some physical intimacy with these creatures?

We are clones. This is a fact. We have been engineered by the first ones, but the survivors. We are now so pure. And we are dying. All of us.

As the Prime Minister of the Mariposan, my duty goes to the survival of... what's left of us.

They would not even allow us to take a sample of their DNA, which would have granted us an extension. Even though we are aware that this would have been nothing but a deferred sentence. Until the next cascade of genetic failures would occur. But could we have acted any other way? It was a matter of securing our future, preserving our intellectual heritage.

So be it. They have won us to their reasoning.

But just look at him! Spitting in his hand before shaking on this disgusting agreement. How can I possibly do this?

We initiated the trip together, seems like ages ago. Destiny has brought us back together again. In the meantime, we have evolved our separate ways in such a different way that I can barely imagine what will follow this first hand shake.

Here we are, about to fly out of the golden chrysalis we used to live in. How are we going to preserve our uniqueness?

A new start?

A genesis?

Survival, at least.

_\\//


	12. Alexander

**Chapter 12: Alexander**

Related to episode "The Emissary"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Six years ago...

Today...

The oath.

Failed.

Twice.

Nothing seems to have penetrated that thick armor of yours, my dear Worf. It's hard to say whether you do have a sense of humor or not, whether you were ready to go through this, with me.

Somehow, I envy you. You have been raised by humans but you sound so Klingon in your heart and soul. You know where you stand. Faithful to your species sense of honor. That precious honor of yours! And at the same time faithful to the humans. Because you're a Starfleet officer. Do you feel trapped between both worlds sometimes?

I certainly do. I carry in my blood the same sense of honor as you do, Worf, be sure of that. Even if I don't show it as you do.

I also inherited the human sense of humor. And Ie'd say you need to learn to relax once in a while, just a bit. Even if you did not appreciate MY sense of humor, you can't deny that last night was very special.

The glacial attitude you display now, as I'm about the leave the Enterprise, does not impress me. I've known you for too long. The ultimate minimalist. In your speech, perhaps. Not in your actions. That callisthenics program was just too good! I never felt so Klingon, surrounded by that fiery-tempered strength of yours. And so human at the same time, willing to share my emotions with you.

Six years ago, you were afraid to take the oath.

Today, I loathed to speak the words.

I thought I was not ready to bond for life. Yet, I feel my heart _is_. As my body.

For this body does not belong to me anymore.

I wish you well, my Worf. Go and fight your battles. And be victorious all the way. I know you will be.

Just be yourself, the warrior you have always dreamed to be. Fight like a Klingon. Preserve your honor at all costs. For this is your destiny. And when I do come back - Khaless and God only know when - I'll take the oath with you.

Right now, there is something I won't tell you. You're not ready to hear this. Circumstances have brought us together again for one reason. That reason, I can't tell you about. Because I did not know when I was assigned this special mission. Now I know. I can feel it. Inside. Klingon. Human. Part of us both.

Qapla', Worf, son of Mogh. I am complete... because of you.

_\\//


	13. Kamin

**Chapter 13: Kamin**

relates to episode "The Inner Light", Picard's POV

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

This planet is dying.

I grew old.

I had my share of doubt, hope, friendship, love ... and music. Even if I've not yet mastered the flute as I wanted to.

I'm denied the time to practice more.

We are denied survival.

My heart belongs here. On this dying planet.

With my children and grandchildren. With my good friends long gone. With our village precious tree.

We are now all waiting for the missile to go up and take our heritage to the stars.

With a message for those who will cross this part of the sky.

We tried everything. We sacrificed a lot. We failed. My life ends here and now. Surrounded by my family, my friends and... my wife...?

Eline? You're young and beautiful again, my love. How did I grow old and you did not?

Batai? My friend, how could you abandon me and let me carry on our project by myself?

The missile goes up. My heart flies with it. My soul floats toward the crude sunlight. Back to..._them_.

This is not farewell, my loved ones.

...

My heart is now the sanctuary of your love, of your lives. Memories of you are in my blood. As long as I remember, you _are_ alive... despite time and space... no annihilation...

I have been granted the rarest gift of all.

I have been blessed with a life within a life, with more love than one man can dream of.

I hold a one thousand-year-old treasure.

I felt trapped with _them_; now I don't belong here.

But part of my soul will always belong. As an echo, a mirror. Like ripples on the surface of the sorrow feel to leave this world.

At the same time. I belong. There and here. Instant of birth.

Leaving the safety of Kataan's womb to rejoin the world of ... Picard. Or the other way round?

This is me.

Just now.

Back then.

So intertwined with their soul.

For ever.

_\\//


	14. Farpoint

**Chapter 14: Farpoint**

_Oups, wanted to try some poetry here... is this one convincing?... I just gave it a try... Thanks for your indulgence :-)... and for your review, always highly appreciated._

relates to episode "Farpoint Station"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

_Farpoint... secretly_

_Touching... barely_

_For too long one was hurt_

_Lost, alone, captured_

_The other long seeking_

_Its mate; always longing_

_For an end to solitude_

_As the other one would_

_Now they can touch once more_

_Sensitive to the chill_

_Feeling their first thrill_

_Of being together again_

_Anger and sorrow gone_

_They are being reborn_

_In the open wide_

_Floating side by side_

_Reunited at last_

_Two halves of one single soul_

_Silence all around_

_Peace has just been found_

_This is their first goodbye_

_Gone. For ever and aye._

_\\//


	15. Riva

**Chapter 15: Riva**

relates to episode "Loud as a Whisper"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I wish I could scream my pain out.

My hands have reached the limit of what I want to express. They keep waving, again and again, with rage, in a continuous and desperate attempt to replace my beloved chorus.

Oh, I miss them so much!

And I'm afraid.

For I feel I have lost the most treasurable trust anyone could ever been granted.

We developed such a precious connection: I was part of them, they were relaying so much more than that the miserable thoughts now inhabiting this lonely body of mine they unwillingly left behind.

How would _they_ have coped if it had been _me_ who got killed and not them? What if only one or two of them had been hit? I should not even think about useless scenarios. Only the _here and now_ is what really matters... or does it?

There is such a big hollowness in my soul. I never could hear a sound, but I can almost sense that deep silence clinging on me, chewing me from the inside. Nothing feels the same anymore, my thoughts are drifting away in a complete void with no precious and beloved repository to welcome them. I feel so … fragile… useless…

I thought with my long polished sense of arrogance I was on top of things and I could manage any kind of situation. I was so wrong.

...

And now, thanks to the compassionate touch of others who _can_ hear and speak, I have found peace again. I wish I had the possibility to utter the words my hands are slowly signing... The tip of my fingers against my mouth and slowly waving away from it. Just a simple _Thank You_. I wish my thanks could float from my lips with a true sound and reach the ears of those who may have saved me from this void, after all.

I have to take the leap, face my fears, trust my abilities, be confident again, build a new life.

A new life?... A new language?

As a matter of fact, not a new language for me. Yet I am on the edge of relying on this visual language and nothing else, to prevent a new war, to prevent me from becoming useless for ever. Deanna was so right about me. My weakness will become their new strength.

My name will no longer be associated with flawless negotiation techniques and guaranteed success. From now on, we will work all together to try to achieve some kind of peace.

I can feel my heart pounding, while I'm standing here, calmly, at last, waiting for the enemy factions to join around the table and find a way to peacefully talk to each other.

Only this time... they won't be the only ones learning.

_\\//


	16. John Doe

**Chapter 16: John Doe**

Drabble relates to episode "Transfigurations"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I know who I am... what I am...

The initial path was ambushed. If it were not for Beverly, I would have died.

Humans will never know what I feel deep inside: a sweet and strong blend of gratitude, expectation and serenity.

If I could only give away just a little, for them to feel as glowing as I do right now.

No birth had ever been tainted with so much uncertainty.

No battle for freedom has ever been so strangely blessed.

No mutation has ever been so delightful.

I am... what I am.

Free.

New.

Will you follow me?

_\\//


	17. Leah

**Chapter 17 : Leah**

relates to episode "Galaxy's child"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Talk about first contact situations!

All three at the same time. Friendship. Model. Alien. Not necessarily in that order. I experienced in just a matter of hours what others will never even dream of.

This … _baby_... born in the void of space was already a rather unique gift. The only detail we did not plan was that genomic imprinting was part of the gift.

Then having the chance to meet _**her**_, well, that is... more than I would have expected. She is... so... and I wish I could have met her before, some other place, some other time.

I'm gonna tell you something. There was a wonderful bonus to this adventure. The birth of a special friendship between Leah and I. We not only brought the alien baby to life, we gave it the chance to be reunited with its family and gain its independence. Doing so and _souring the milk_ inexplicably put some sweetness in my life. When I first _met_ her last year, I felt Leah was just the right person I'd be comfortable with, to share passions and discoveries. And though frienship is all I can expect between us now, I know for sure it will be a rare and precious one.

First contact... Second contact... You know what? I'll sign for more... any time!

_\\//


	18. Pinocchio

**Chapter 18: Pinocchio**

relates to episode "The Measure of a Man"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I was so close to killing him. For heaven's sake, why did I have to be on the wrong side of pleading this time? What have I just done? Proving he was nothing more than a puppet in my hands? Pretending he did not have a will of hiw own? Making sure he would not be able to escape by cutting his strings without a hesitation?

I never let him any choice. While I was preparing my pleading, I thought of all the ways I could talk in front of Her and yet fail somehow, so that our Captain would find the breach and rescue him.

I can still hear that awful click when I switched him – I can not resolve to say "it" - off, and it burns into my ears. I now sounds in my head like a big loud "Noooo" from someone I've learned to appreciate and respect for so long.

He was – oh no, now I'm talking as if he were already gone – he IS more than the assembly of coils and circuits and lubricants Dr Soong imagined. The first time I met him, it was like seeing a child discovering the whole world for the first time, savouring each instant, showing the most insatiable curiosity about everything, wishing to emulate … us... That was and still is his dream, I think.

Did I just deny him that? Did I act as nothing more than an executioner using his power over a helpless victim? I almost won the case today and let him be treated as nothing but a piece of machinery.

…

Thanks for our Captain. Data may as well be the perfect reflection of our own species desperately trying to reach a dream. He has come so far so fast. And now, he is finally brought to the status of full sentient. I will never be able to be mean like that to him again. I'm not even sure I can look at him in the eye again. Without feeling a deep sense of shame and remorse. Will he be able to forgive me? Will the others? Will I ever be able to forgive myself?

…

Today, while attempting to demonstrate Data was nothing more than a bunch of coils and switches, I may have saved the life of my friend.

But I still wonder... Who was the most evolved today?

_\\//


	19. Exocomps

**Chapter 19: Exocomp**

relates to episode "The Quality of Life", Data's POV.

_I wish to send a special thanks to ECE23 and Janet for their constant presence and wonderful reviews. And a big thanks to all of you who come here to visit this story. You're my vitamins :-)_

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

"_Life is what enables plants and animals to consume food, derive energy from it, grow, adapt themselves to their surroundings and reproduce."_

That is what Dr Crusher said to me, word for word.

But how could I demonstrate that the exocomps were alive? What we have witnessed today clearly was an clear evidence of a decision pattern derived from particular and extreme circumstances. I am fully convinced that the sum of various elements may very much differ from the very elements it was built from. Just look at me. I was just an assembly of coils and circuits supervised by a positronic brain to rule it all. Yet everyone aboard the Enterprise considers me to be alive... and I even became very close to some of them in such an intriguing way no one would ever have expected. Why should we treat the exeocomps in any different way?

They have shown and proved their individual capacity to decide by themselves, when they saved Captain Picard and Geordi. One of them freely chose to sacrifice in order to save the other two and humans lives. Would a purely non sentient, with no decision power whatsoever, have done this?

Captain Picard tenaciously fought for me once and put his best convincing reasoning on the line in order to save me. I feel I can not do any less to save the exocomps. The sacrifice is worth it, as I would without hesitation sacrifice myself to guarantee the safety of anyone aboard.

My conclusion therefore stands: the exocomps are indeed alive and must be treated with no less consideration than the one I was granted when joining the crew of this ship.

What they chose to pursue as a course of interaction with us in the future... that remains only a fair educated guess.

_\\//


	20. Wyatt

**Chapter 20: Wyatt**

relates to episode "Haven", Wyatt's POV

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I should tell her I'm sorry... I will... I have to let her go and dedicate to another.

Though she is one to care for, to love, to protect. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met... until today.

Because today, I finally understood where I belong. How I will be born again. Where I have to go. To the existence that was meant for me. I'm answering the call I've been hearing for ever through the vastness of the galaxy, like a woman whispering to her unborn child through the safety of the womb.

Today, I was born... as a man.

The child has finally ceased to dream of impossible fantasies and to draw idealistic images... for today, the dream has come to life at last.

She is alive. And so am I. She was mine all along. My life was meant for her.

I feel brand new, in a world yet unknown.

Isn't it what birth is all about?

_\\//


	21. Young too old

**Chapter 21: Young too old**

relates to episode "Too Short a Season", a drabble.

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

He cheated. With life. With his wife. With himself. Time for payback.

His arrogance pushed him in the loving arms of deception. No return trip. He had to drink the whole bottle. He knew this young body was not his anymore. He knew he did not deserve this new chance. He felt death was so close to him, lurking, waiting, counting.

De-aging wasn't the ticket after all. It was too late to back out of the cruel game of which he had become the shattered puppet.

No more game.

No more lies.

No life.

Only the passage into death's womb.

_\\//


	22. You vs Me

**Chapter 22: You vs Me**

relates to episode "Datalore"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

One is him all right.

_The other one's not._

What is drawing him to the other one like a moth to a flame?

_How comes he's enjoying this so much and the others are showin' perplexed faces, staring at us both?_

What if he is the missing brother he long hoped to find?

_You don't need a brother, hey, you'll make it on your own, unless I interfere, right?_

Dr Soong probably never expected what could happen when the two meet.

_That old often-wrong Soong hasn't picked up the right one. He should've switched the other one off, not me!_

There is no fortunate happenstance here. Discovering him and bringing him to life again must have a reason. Yet the 'why' remains elusive and unclear.

_I don't care if I have to take his place: it should have been me staying alive, I'm the only one worth._

There is so much they could share in order to evolve: he would not be one of his kind anymore.

_His face is just so unexpressive, no emotion, what a shame to let him go on like this, don't worry, I'll take care of it._

The emotions he displays must be directly corrolated to a special chip Dr Soong did not duplicate. He fails to understand why.

_I should be more careful when I decide the moment has come to trade places. Geez, this is gonna be so much fun._

He would have given anything to be sure he could trust the other one completely.

_Hey, brother, don't you be sorry you found me only now, I'll be able to catch up on 'your' life!_

Maybe he should not go any further before assessing the genuine validity of the other one's integrity.

_First get rid of 'him', then be 'him' and live the life that was meant for 'me'. _

There is just one thing he can not do; he should not deactivate m-...

_Yeah, that's it, brother, go to sleep now, I'm you, I'm gonna live this life of yours among humans. It's you or me. And I choose ME._

_\\//


	23. Kamala

**Chapter 23: Kamala**

relates to episode "The Perfect Mate", just another drabble. _Thank you all for your precious reviews during this long journey..._

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

_She was ready... to bond... ... not with that one... to this one who values her like she is precious, not as a gift._

_Bonding was fully accomplished when he laid his eyes on her, when she read his soul, elegant and caring._

_Her life is now intended between two universes; the one she leaves behind with her feelings, and the other one where her duty takes her. _

_She will never fully be herself away from HIM, though she learned to abide by what was made up for her... for the sake of peace._

_What about peace in her heart?_

_\\//


	24. Geordi

**Chapter 24: Geordi**

Relates to the episode "Identity Crisis" – Geordi's POV, another drabble.

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Please…leave me… alone.

I feel safe here. I belong. No light. Only shadows. Memories. Hiding. Fleeing. With the others.

Where are they? The others… my new… family…

I don't wanna be… hunted. _They_ scare me. Too close. Frightened. Reaching out…

Trapped... Alone... Fear... Shaking…

A hand… a voice… calling… begging… why should I… go… there…?

I hesitate… should I trust that… woman? She seems… familiar. She seems… to know me. One tiny step forward… I can't. Too scared.

What if… they hurt me? Capture me? Take me away?

She calls. Comes closer.

I need to… touch her… She means… home….

_\\//


	25. Barclay

**Chapter 25: Barclay**

Relates to the episode "The Nth Degree", another drabble. Thanks for your R&R, more precious than ever.

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

What's omnipotence… compared to this?

He's in charge. Deciding for all. Ignoring protests.

Humans are fragile, slow, hesitant.

He knows what's best for them... creates impossible options... journeys beyond their wildest expectations.

He remembers everything, even what he never learned. He's _Algernon_. He does not want to go back. Ever.

Thousands of light years are not enough to travel. There must be more than this.

He will cut all moorings, sail the ship to unbelievable galaxies, teach humans all the wonders of the universe.

He's finally become the person he's always wanted to be. Do they have to ask why?

_\\//


	26. The Picard

**Chapter 26: The Picard**

Relates to the episode "Who Watches the Watchers"

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

This is it. This is the place I'm going to die. On a far away planet. And not even in battle. Without glory. But not without honor.

This is my choice. This is the decision I took to prevent further interference with this remarkable people.

We had to bring one abroad to cure him. Then we brought another one to explain who we really are.

I think our sacred Prime Directive has suffered well enough already.

This is where our interference has to stop. Right here. Right now. They have to understand that Picard is no more but an ordinary man. No more _The Picard_. Their god, their overseer, their… Oh no, I refuse to destroy their innocence. We went too far. First Liko felt he had the vision of a God when seeing me in sickbay, convinced that I had brought him back from the dead. And it hurt me like I never thought possible when Nuria asked me to bring back six of her people who died in a flood. The look on her face at that precise moment when I told her this was beyond my capability confirmed our mistake to reveal ourselves in the first place has been far more damaging than I thought.

I hope the damage can be repaired.

My heart may not.

But I'm ready to pay the price for their freedom and free will. All members of the Federation took that oath, but I never thought my time would come so soon.

_The Picard_ has to die today. I'm to survive as a mere mortal in their minds.

_\\//


	27. A new Worf

**Chapter 27 : Worf**

relates to episode "Ethics", a double drabble

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Perhaps today IS a good day to live!

This body has to obey. It has to move forward. It has to conquer all the restraints, the stiffness, the pain. These muscles have to fight their own battle for victory. These bones have to regain their strength and be ready for future combat. This will has to survive, no matter missed rituals. I swear I was ready to meet death, to grab and embrace her, to act as a Klingon!

Honor has to be restored.

One step. One more…

Why does it have to be so slow?

Why does it have to be so… humiliating?

…

Why the hell should I quit now?

...

How can I say just a simple "thank you" to the ones who just saved me from an honorless and irreversible cripple state?

...

How comes I suddenly don't find it so frustrating to go through rehabilitation after all?

Did Commander Riker finally managed to break through all my resistance? Did he make a difference? Did Alexander? Or Deanna?

Perhaps today IS a good day to live.

But I would be thankful if a little hand could come closer and assist me in the process right now.

_\\//


	28. Woman of the People

**Chapter 28 : Woman of the people**

relates to episode "Man of the people", a double drabble

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

I thought I had lost you, for ever. I had to witness your perdition and my soul cried in silence.

And now I am witnessing your birth, with so much apprehension and febricity, just as I witnessed Ian's birth, an eternity ago.

I am here at your side, as I will always be.

This is gonna be a new beginning for you, Imzadi. As it is for me today. Because I am aware in this very moment that nothing is to be taken for granted anymore. You are and always will be precious to me. Even when we are old and grey, I will treasure the present instant, when your life is being returned to normal and I'm being blessed with the greatest gift of all.

You. Just you.

Please, come back to me, open your eyes to the new day, to the world that awaits us. I'm empty without you. Like my soul has been deprived of your presence, your smile, your touch. I'm right here, my Sweet. Just a little step further. A breath away. Walk to the light, to the sound of my voice, to the warmth I am extending to you.

Wake up for me, Imzadi.

_\\//


	29. Picard almost

**Chapter 29 : Picard, almost**

relates to episode "Genesis"

I already posted a chapter on this episode, called "Spot" but I thought there were more to be written about _genesis_. I wish to thank all the readers who visited these chapters and those who left a review. So many readers... so few reviews... don't be shy :-). Reviews are my daily vitamins and what keeps me going on writing these. And a sepcial big THANKS and hug to ECE23 who takes the time to read and review everything single chapter. Ka'pla! !

=O**** . . . . =O*** . . . =O** . . . . . =O* . . . . . . =O

_Are we initiating some kind of new journey, indeed exploring our deepest repressed primitive potentials? When we boarded the Enterprise, it seems we had entered the holodeck running a program on a desolate messy fantasy. Everything seems to have been turned upside down, there are strange noises coming from all over the ship, bizarre pieces of skin left to dry in the gangways. After careful analysis, we have determined that a virus is relegating all living beings to an earlier stage of their evolution. It seems we are going where all creatures have gone before. But what's to become of our ship and crew? Most of them now seem incapacitated. Beverly apparently suffered a violent attack and was put in stasis. I am not sure they are going to survive all together in the confined space of the Enterprise if we don't find a way to stop this de-evolving. I saw what Lieutenant Worf has become. Is it possible for such a fierce creature to coexist with others, more humble and fragile, like Nurse Ogawa or Deanna? Without proper guidance, the ship could remain adrift... astray...for decades and all souls aboard would eventually starve to death, having forgotten how to make use of the food replicators. Data could... could make it work. Yes, he-... could make it, he could take everyone... home and maybe find a cure and restore all of us to... back to normality. I don't want to be... like Riker. What's that noise? It's frightening. Where was I?... Oh yes, Data. As an android he seems unaffected by whatever spread through the ship, all of us, even his cat. I'm hungry. Food. Where is the food? Data, please, hurry and find a … noise! That noise again. Could be a … I think it's Worf. I want to get out of here. We need to... to.. lure him away and … new... neutralize him. Fast. Away. I'm feeling... fear... Where is ... cure. Oh please, no, don't want to go there, don't want to become... prey... have to run... to... hide... Don'... com... closr...frd..._

_\\//


	30. Kestra

**Chapter 30 : Kestra**

relates to episode "Dark Page", a drabble.

_30 little stories already, and more to come. TNG is such a wonderful source of inspiration!_

_Thanks for writing a little review when you visit my pages, I need them so much, kinda of addicted to them :-)_

_Thank you, Emma, for being there and take the time to leave a few words each time, you're great!!_

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

All these years, something precious was missing I did not even know about.

A part of her. A part of me.

A lost link which now strengthens the bond between us. The tears Mother hid from me almost cost her mental balance. I wish I can ease her pain with my own tears.

My new life begins today. I'll have to let _you_ grow in me, as if we had grown together. I will learn all about you, treasure a warm part of my heart for you, share the gift of you with Mother.

Today is like a second birth.

_\\//


	31. Data

**Chapter 31 : Data plus**

relates to movie "First Contact"

_A little exception, this one was inspired by a movie, not the series, yet it remains The Next Generation._

_Thanks for your R&R._

_Live Long and Prosper,_

_Prolixius5_

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

He is only machine.

Performant. Almost perfect.

Emulating and imitating.

Not heuristic, not human.

Not yet.

They abducted him. Immobilized his body. Reduced his will. Invaded his soul.

Does he have one?

He did not know of the power of the flesh until he felt it! His reactivated emotion chip translated all the stimuli from the outside and left him desoriented. He felt her softly whispering her seducing parade. He felt...

He had strived to emulate his human travel companions for so long. But this very moment belongs to him alone. None of them will ever experience the delicious turmoil devouring every single synaptic connection in him. They only know of the pale thrill when they think they are in love and that is poor when compared to the uplifting sensation he is going through right now.

The gift he received is greater than all the galaxies offered to lower species who will never embrace the beauty of it all because their senses are so limited. He sees all the potentialities this tiny bit of flesh could lead him to.

And, in a click of a second...

Denies it.

_\\//


	32. Salia

**Chapter 32: Salia**

Related to episode "The Dauphin "

=O*** =O*** =O*** =O***

Her choices were never easy. If she ever had any!

She was compelled to accomplish the destiny that had been planned for her since the day she was born. 16 years of study, training, learning all the diplomatic intricacies so that her new world could live in harmony. Nevertheless, she felt as if the final goal she had been prepared to achieve was nothing more than a cruel trap, as was the appearance she never dared to show to the young ensign she had become more attached to that she wanted to admit.

Because, thanks to him, she had finally discovered all the opportunities she was going to miss, the galaxies she would never travel to, the species she would never encounter... the chocolate mousse she would never taste again. Her hidden only wish was to stay here, aboard this ship and escape the fate she was destined to.

She knew her dream would remain a sheer utopia. Being isolated again on her new home planet was more of a heavy burden now, after the thrill she had felt on Rousseau 5, after she had understood what Wesley's life would be and the fact she would be denied such a future.

Her will had been torn apart for far too long. Whatever the damage done to her heart, her dreams, she hoped she had made the best decision. She would be a leader, as planned. If only Wesley's last words had not been "please go!", rejecting her.

* * *

And the light comes back in her soul when he suddenly appears in the transporter room, as she is about to beam down, holding in his hands the most precious and sweetest goodbye gift.

Now she is ready to go... ready to offer him her own farewell gift, to illuminate his memories of her.

_\\//


End file.
